dragon ball super y pokemon OFICIAL
by zabalabueno522
Summary: goku estaba peleando contra zamazu, y eso provo un desgarro dimencionar, y termina en el mundo pokemon anthro, y termina aciendo un harem de legendarios ne yano ya que ya la ise mas mejor que antes, los cap de otro ok asi que ya esta mas mejor en adelante del cap 7 ya tengo teclado nuevo, puedo mejorar mucho mas
1. Capítulo 1

nota del autor aqui los boy a juntar ok aber si se puede


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1 la llegada, Goku vs arceus , viaje en el tiempo

Vemos un lugar destruido, se ben dos personas flotando esas personas eran goku y samasu enfrentándose

Goku-samasu, detente ahora-viendo a un samasu fusionado

Samasu –estúpido humano, noves que estoy salvando la tierra de la humanidad-dijo samasu que estaba a punto de lanzar el ataque

Goku-como tu quieras te voy a tener que eliminar-dijo goku que tanbien se preparaba para lansar el ata ataque

Samasu-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-samasu disparo a goku

Goku-haaa meeee haaaa meeee haaaaaaaa-Goku grito lansando el ataque kao-ken por 10

Hubo un gran estruendo por todo el planeta y el universo, ni uno muestra señales de goku y samasu de querer parar, así que goku aumento sus poderes kao-ken por 20 matando a samasu goku que muy agotado

Mientras caya, se pudo ver un portal abriéndose abajo tragándoselo y mientras todos gritan Gokuuuu

En otra dimensión, podemos ver a un azabache saliendo de un campo de maíz y caminando hacia donde estaban los demás, así paso asta donde vemos a gratina salir del mundo inverso, pero antes de serrarlo vemos a nuestro héroe salir del agujero y caer muy herido

Goku ve a gratina sonrojada

Mientras ash y los demás se presentaban y les avisaba de goku todos corren, a ayudarlo y brook le da una poción de curación mientras goku se recupera

En otra dimensión vemos a una diosa

Era nada mas que arceus, ella era muy hermosa aria que cualquier ser humano que riese echársele, ella tenia un vestido y pechos tamaño tasa G

Arceus-es ora de que la humanidad page por lo que ISO-dijo enojada

Mientras goku esta inconsciente, se lo llevaron arrastrando llegaron i les contaron todo arceus asta que llego

Arceus-esora de que la humanidad page-dijo ella

Mientras ella decía esto

Nuestro ero goku despertaba por el inmenso poder

Goku-que gran poder-dijo el y todos se impresionaron y goku volteo y los bio-em hola-dijo

Ash acercándose-hola soy ash y eles mi compañera pikachu-dijo refiriéndose a su picachu

Pikachu-hola-dijo dijo con una sonrisa

Goku-en tonses, son novios-dijo a lo que ellos asistieron con una son risa-bueno yo soy goku-dijo con una son risa as estilo son

Brook-yo soy brook, el es dawn , china, y kevin-dijo brook apuntando a todos

Todos-hola-dijeron

Goku-lo sientes verdad-dijo goku-dijo goku a pikachu, a lo que pikachu asintió-no tengo la energía para derrotarla, pero si la pude contener por un tiempo ya que el ssj dios rojo lo puedo enfrentar-dijo con una mirada seria

A lo que todos salieron y vieron a arceus

Arceus-de que la humanidad page por los que ISO-dijo enojada

Entonces empezó a aventar ataques

China-ARCEUS A QUI ESTA LA JOYA DE LA VIDA-dijo a lo que arceus vino

Arceus-donde esta-dijo a lo que china cela acerco en una roca, arceus la piso y la rompió-esta no es la joya, no se rompe-dijo ya mas enfurecida

Arceus empezó a manzanar ataques, una ves masse escuchaban a gente gritando por ayuda

Goku-YA BASTA-dijo flotando y acercándose-YA BASTA DEJA DE LASTIMAR A JENTE-dijo ya enojado

Arceus- LOS HUMANOS SE YEVARAN A LA JUSTICIAAAAAA-entonces lo golpeo y lo mando al suelo

Mientras goku se recuperaba, los 3 legendarios espacio, tiempo y distorsión a parecieron

Dialga tenia un vestido como si fuera armadura, y tenia pechos tamaño tasa G y piel azul

Giratina tenia un vestido igual como si fuera armadura, pechos tamaño tasa G y piel negra y otros colores

Y palkia igual tenia un vestido como si fuera armada, y pechos tamaño tasa G y piel azul y en otras partes del cuerpo

Arceus-ASI QUE ESTAN DE PARTE DE LOS HIMANOS, PUES MUERAN JUNTO CON ELLOOOOOOOSSS-grito y dialga lanzo un ataque, pero uso las placas y lo desapareció y le devolvió el ataque pero mucho mas fuerte y l erío grave mente

Goku al ver esto, desidia atacar floto le dio un golpe letal, pero la diosa lo esquivo, le dio uno en el estomago y un codazo

Goku al ver que no podía en estado base, se transformo en ssj dios rojo

Arceus sintió la elevación de poder vio una estela rojo fuego, goku se veía mas diferente, goku tenía el cabello rojo fuego, los ojos rojo sangre y una estela color fuego

Arceus en su mente-que extraño humano- pensó

Goku se lanzo y ataco nomas se veía puros borrones y ondas expansivas, goku al no poder mas porque samasu lo avía agotado le dio un golpe en el estomago y un codazo mandándolo en el suelo donde estaban los demás

Goku-ya no pude a ser nada, mi energía la tengo agotada-dijo con tristeza

Ash-tranquilo hisiste lo que pudiste-dijo ash con una sonrisa, goku vio su sonrisa y también sonrió, mientras sonreían no se dieron cuenta de que estaban brillando

China-palkia quiere que viajemos en el tiempo-le dijo a kevin y asintió

Goku-que nos mande antes de que lamamos le diera la joya de la vida-dijo y asintió y le dijo eso y dijo que si

Y desaparecieron, así parecieron y vinieron unos guardias, y así paso igual que la historia pero en la imnocis a cierta persona no le afecto y esa era goku

Y los llevaron a un calabozo y cuando se recuperaron goku les conto todo lo que escucho

Viejo-si quieren hablar con alamos esta atrás-dijo y se voltearon

Desconocido-me buscaban amy soy alamos-dijo el original

Autor

Bueno chicos lo reinicie porque lo avía cagado y mas diferente eso es todo el otro fic lo voy a subir de yo en el mundo pokemon a crodover de dragon ball z and pokemon para que lo lean


	3. Chapter 3

Goku salva a arceus y el amor de la diosa cap 2

Nota del autor

El primer cap esta en mi cuenta

Comenzamos

Desconocido-me buscaban ami soy alamon-dijo el original alamos

Ash-asi que tu eres alamos eeeehhhh eres un mentiroso, no le regresaste la joya de la vida-dijo sorprendiendo a alamos

Alamos-QUEEEEEEE YO SI SE LA BOY ARREGRESAR NOMAS QUE MI AYUDANTE ME TRAICIONO-dijo enojado

Goku-recuerdan de ese pokemon, el que los imnotiso-dijo goku a lo que todos recordaron

Ash-si e cierto nos puso imnocis, bueno cono salimon-dijo pensando

Goku-bueno déjamelo amy –dijo goku acercándose a la reja

Ash-no se puede salir esta sup…..-no termino la palabra por vieron con impresión como goku rompía la celda con un simple dedo

Brook-nunca deja de impresionarnos la humanidad-dijo brook impresionado

Dawn-pero el no es humano-dijo también impresionada

Brook-cierto-dijo saliendo de su imprecion

Ash-bamos chicos, vamos a detenerlo-dicho esto comenzaron a correr

Pov 3 persona

Vemos a china teniendo el bastón y viendo el eclipse, entonces vemos un portal y de ay sale la hermosa diosa arceus y baja

Arceus –hola donde esta alamos –dijo la diosa

China-anda ocupado, y me dijo que te lo entrega ben lady arceus acompáñeme, ok-dijo y la diosa acintio

Vemos como avansaban y se detubo

China-arceus aquí esta la joya de la vida-dijo extendiendo el bastón y abriéndolo y viendo no esta la joya

Arceus-me mentiste –dijo enojada

China-no yo no te mentí-dijo con miedo

Falso alamos-HAORA-dijo entonces en un momento se vio barios pokemon lanzando impactaren

Arceus-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- se escucho un grito

Falso alamos-ahora-dijo lanzando la plata

Arceus-ME MENTISTE-dijo ya muy enojado y atrapada

China-DETENTE ALAMOS –dijo enojada

Falso a alamos-JAMAS JAJA NO VES ESTOY INTENTANDO SALVAR MI FUTURO-dijo ya muy loco

Mientras goku

Goku estaba corriendo junto con alamos, ash, brook, y dawn corrían tan rápido, entonces cuando vieron fueron recibidos que arceus siendo electrocutado por varios tipos de pokemones eléctricos, y también vieron a china que iba a caer pero alamos el original, el socuélenlo, y sabroso, ne mentira solo estoy jugando XD  
alamos-deja de decir eso quieres-dijo ya rompiendo la cuarta pared

Escritor-haber yo digo lo que yo quiera en este fic-dije enojado

Todos-solo sige con el fic inbecil cara de tarado-dijeeron ya enojados

Escrito-ay esta bien-dije yo poniéndome en un rincón y comenzando a escribir

Bueno continuando

Antes de care la agarro de la mano

Alamos-estas bien están con migo-dijo aliviado

Falso Goku-pueden detenerlos-dijo esperando respuerta

China y alamos-si-dijieron sl mismo tiempo

Goku-bueno mientras yo le quito la jolla de la vida y se la regreso-dijo y asintieron

Mientras empezaba a flotar Asia donde esta alanos el falso

Falso alamos, viendo a goku acercándose-usa iperallo-dijo a su pokemos síquico le mando un iper rrallo, pero goku al ser mas fuerte solo lo desvió y a la velocidad del rrallo, golpeo al pokemon noqueándolo, y una ves mas a la vellosidad del rallo le quito la joya de la vida, después vio goku que dejaron de disparar los impactrieno

Goku-perfecto dejaron de deparar sus ataques

Se aserco, pero cuando se acerco vio y sintió una energía maligna, vio que era arceus con los ojos rojos, se acerco y puso una mano y entro ay vio a álamos tratando de acercarse, goku se aserto pero a el no le Asia nada y le ayudo cuando se acercaros le toco la frente y grito

Alamos-ARCEUS-grito

Y una luz la envolvió, cuando la luz sequito vieron a la diosa mas tranquila los vio

Arceus-alamos-dijo y la diosa mas trankila

Goku-maldicion me tengo que ir mis energías se están agotando-dijo saliendo, vio la joya de la vida flotar hacia donde esta ella

Entonse se bio una luz

Arceus-quien me a salvado-dijo ya mas tranquila la diosa

Goku con su típica sonrisa al estilo son-hola soy son Goku-dijo con una sonrisa asciendo sonrojar la porque primera solo tenia la mitad de su ropa, segunda tenia músculos súper tonificados y tercera tenia gran poder y un gran corazón bondadoso

arceus en sus pensamientos-guau que guapo y que corazón tan bondadoso-dijo súperoja

entonces salió mas plata pero goku lanzo un ataque deteniéndola, rápidamente se lanzo en el aire no sin antes dejar un gran cráter, porque se lanzo con brusquedad en el aire arceus se impresiono ver lo flotar

arceus pensando- que extraño humano-dijo pero se entero que empezaba a derrumbarse, antes de caer arceus los sostuvo con síquico y les quito lo que les controlaba, así goku los presento y saliendo arceus se estaba por ir pero antes de irse

arceus se detuvo-muchas gracias por salvarme goku-dijo guiñándole el ojo

Goku-de nada-dijo sintiendo escalofríos

De repente empezaron a brillar

China-ya es ohra álamos dialga nos esta llamando-dijo ya listo para irse

Alamos-ya ceban yo quería que se quedaran a platicar-dijo con tristeza

Todos-ami también-dijeron

Goku-no se porque pero siento que debería quedarme-dijo confundido

Ash y brook-ya veras goku de lo que te espera-dojeron imaginándose goku siendo besado por arceus en el futuro, dejando a todos con cara de WTF

Todos se empezaron a reír imaginándose

Goku-todos porque serien-dijo ya desapareciendo

Alamos-el futuro guau-dijo

Mientas tanto vemos viendo como una luz aparecen y vemos a nuestro eroes aparesiendo

Y voltearon y vieron a …..

China-dialga-dijo preocupada

Ash-giratina-dijo muy preocupado viéndola

Brook-palkia-dijo igual que todos

Dawn-miren-dijo en todos voltearon y vieron a arceus

Brook-sigue enojada-dijo con miedo

Goku-yo me en cargo-dijo flotando y serio, se puso en frente y se transformo en ssj dios rojo y sabiendo que estaba agotado y asiendo un gran esfuerzo de mantener la transformación-detente ya-dijo

Arceus-quien eres-dijo y empezó a recordar-yo me acuerdo goku-dijo ella mas tranquila

Entonces todo empezó a reglarse todo y los pokemones legendarios empezaron a recuperarse, empezaron a flotar en frente de goku

Goko-me alegra de que te haigan tetenado-dijo son riendo- me alegra jejejeje-dijo volviendo a su estado base, ya débil y cayendo ya estaba por tocar suelo pero arceus lo agarro

Arceus lo carga asia donde estaban los demás

Arceus-brook puedes curarlo-dijo preocupada a lo que dijo si

Brook empezó a darle una poción de curación

Goku empezó a despertar-que paso-dijo débil mente

Brook-tedi mi ultima poción de curación-dijo con una sonrisa a lo que goku sonrió

Goku se levanto y vio a los legendarios

Goku-gracias por detenerse-dijo con una sonrisa

Arceus no dijo nada mas, se acerco a su cara, le planto un beso todos quedaron sorprendidos, menos ash y brook ya se lo iban esperaban

Arceus separando-me gustaría que fueras mi novio-dijo mientraa goku no quería ver la cara de su esposa cuando se entere y se acordó de que ya no podía salir de este universo

Goku-no lo se bueno esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa

Arceus-voy acompañarte en tus viajen también sabes-dijo con una sonrisa

China-bueno-dijo volteado hacia a ver a todos-nos vemos asta luego

Todos-asta luego-digieron

Todos se iban pero goku les hablo

Goku-me voy con ustedes esta bien-todos digieran que y si y se fueron no sin antes ver a arceus-yo también voy-dijo con una sonrisa y así todos se fueron

Ash-goku, cuantos años tienes-dijo

Goku-tengo 35 años –dijo pero dijo ash

Ash-yo te noto de 15 años-dijo

Goku-COMO-dijo acercándose y ve un lago se da cuenta de que vuelto hacer un joven-bueno no importa-dijo a lo que todos calleron al estolo anime, arceus se acerco y le metió un coscorrón

Arceus-idiota-dijo ya que con el coscorrón le metió la cabeza en la tierra

Goku-tatatatatata eso dolió-dijo sobándose la cabeza

Todos empesaron a reir

Y se fueron que les deparara nuentros héroes, averigüen en el próximo cap 4 llegando a…..

Urgente

Necesito que lean el fic, de yo en el mundo de pokemon esta dentro de mi cuenta eso es todo y recordatorio el cap 1 esta adentro ok adiós


	4. Chapter 4

Autor

Lo ciento es que tuve que ponerlo aquí para encontrar gente y la ortografía, es mi teclado tengo que ponerlo en mi pantalla y es muy complicado ya que mecanos de hacer clic

Cap 3 5 años después y llegada a calos donde los sueños se cumplen y batalla conta Z y la destrucción de la piedra del tiempo

Ash-llegamos-dijo ash ya con 17 años

Goku-eso parece-dijo con una sonrisa al estilo son

Alexa-aci es ash y goku-dijo con una sonrisa

Goku-balla, pues quiero pelear con un pokemon de qui –dijo con una sonrisa, pero ni siquiera iba hadar un paso porque arceus le agarro su oreja arrastrándolo

Arceus-a no, asta que me ayudes a bajar esto-dijo con una sonrisa malvada, apuntando a las mochilas

Goku-aaaaaayyy esta bien-dijo ya cargando las mochilas con una mano, las mujeres que estaban ay seles salía el humo por las orejas por lo musculoso y los hombres tenían una cara de sicópata, ya que lo querían matar

Arceus-gracias amor-dijo con una sonrisa viéndolo

Y todos vieron a la diosa con miedo ya que sabían quien era y les podía a ser mucho daño

Ash-goku vamos al gimnasio-dijo con una sonrisa

Goku-si vamos-dijo ya cargando las mochilas, así goku, ash y arceus se fueron Asia el gimnasio

Ya llegando goku y arceus lo y van a esperar goku, se conecto con ash para verlo pelear nomas que lo echaron porque no tenia medalla

Ay estaba clemon y bony

Lo acacho una bolsa de aire y bony atrapo a picachu

Ash-gracias-dijo a clemon

Clemon-de nada-dijo con una sonrisa

Bony-que bonito-dijo abrasándolo con fuerza y haciendilla electrocutarla y cayendo

Y así paso con lo de la batalla, paso todo asta donde quiere contra, así paso con todas los tentáculo nomas que goku extendiendo la mano creo una espada de energía, cortando todo pero era muy complicado tuvo que pelear con Z al ver a goku acercarse, Z remando una pequeña ráfaga de energía pero lo desvió descripción de Z

Ella rea muy hermosa, tenia un vertido como armadura roja por el contra una cola que sale de atrás piel roja, la otra era igual pero verde y tenia las mismas cosas y las dos tenían pechos tamaño tasa G

Goku-BASTA DEJA DE DESTRUIR COSAS QAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-dio un grito, mandando una onda expansiva de ki goku se transformo en ssj 2, haciendo un cráter-HAAAAAAA-celanso contra ella, ledio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla mandándolo a retroceder y así se lanzo, lo único que se veía era borrones de los golpes que cada uno daba y así paso esta Z le dio un golpe mandándolo al suelo, pero volteo hacia la otra Z la bueno vio un rallo rojo goku al ver el rallo se peso enfrente-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-fue lo único que se escucho, despees se quito vemos a goku mal herido, pero se voltea Asia Z el malo, y otra ves se lanzo contra ella pero estaba igual de herida ya que la avía herido con golpes y ráfagas de ki, goku y Z se veían cansados, pero para terminar se transformo en ssj 3 y le dio un golpe en el cuello noqueándola goku al verla asi goku se destransformo volviendo a su estado base

Goku-ya la noquee-dijo acerco, le quito todo lo que es maldad lo que le avía enseñado wiss, así se recupero y se despertó goku le conto todo y le dio las gracias, goku se fue volando donde estaban los otro, y asi continuo asta donde la piedra quiere chocar con la otra

Goku llego- que esta pasando- dijo biendo a todos que estaban heridos, goku voltea hacia donde estaba la gran energía, y la vio goku sentía que estaba al nivel del ssj dios blue, goku se estaba trasformando

Goku-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-una luz segadora y azul se podía sentir en todo el mundo el poder de goku solo por los pokemon y el espacio y tiempo y distorsión, lo podían sentir goku seguía elevando su kao-ken-HAAAAAAAAAA-una estela roja arriba de la azul, los tres legendatios salieron de sus puestos y vieron a goku-KAO-KEN POR 20 HAAAAAAAAA-hacia temblar el planeta entero, todos los legendarios se fuero haber la perturbación, vieron a goku muchos no lo conocían se sonrojaron al verlo lo musculoso y guapo, muchos se imaginaban un encuentro pero volviendo a la pelea, goku termino de elevar el ki e ISO su técnica especial-HAAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-laso el rallo azul esta desintegrando pero los pokemon ya lo avian sacado goku estaba agotado

Goku-ya esta ya termine-dijo agotado

Autor

Perdón si lo subí en naruto, es que necesitaba a gente, tu arias cualquier cosa por gente

Y como dije, siempre voy a estar conectado, adiós y lean el fic de yo el el mundo pokemon y legendarios love mándenme uno y yo lo ago adiós

Ya medisen en los comentarios, si quieren que me pase 5 años y nos vamos con pokemon sol y luna lo ago por cap solo díganme adios


	5. Chapter 5

Autor

aquí esta cap 4 me disen si quieren que me pase al de pokemon sol y luna bueno comencemos

cap 4 el adiós y cono ciendo a varios amigos

vemos a ash musculoso ya que goku lo abia entrenado y también, ya pasaron 6 meses des de la pelea a pelearon con yvelttal y xerneas y goku avia echo 4 novias eran xerneas yveltal y las 2 Z ellas estaban viajando con el estaban esperan el avión

serena-bueno esto es un adiós-dijo con tristeza

ash-si-dijo con tristeza

clomen-adios ash , goku arceus y las demás cuídense-dijo con una sonrisa triste

ash-adios clomen y bony, cuidense-dijo con una sonrisa triste

y así se despidieron, y se fueron en un avión avían pasado 2 horas y llegaron a pueblo paleta, delia brook y misty los espera, vieron a los legendarios se asustaron ash les dijo que no tengan miedo son novias de goku y que quería visitar a altomare, brook y misty les dijo que salían en 5 dias goku dijo que iba a entrenar

misty-quien es el-dijo

brook-el es goku peleo contra arceus-dijo

misty-valla-dijo

Ash-GOKU YO QUIERO PELEAR CON TIGO-dijo

Goku-ok ponte en guardia-dijo-como tu estas al nivel demi estado normal peleare asi-dijo

Ash empezó a elevar su ki, una aura blanca lo rodeo y empezó a pelear contra goku, los golpes detenía como pudiera goku se teles trasporto y ledio un golpe en el estomago le dejo muy aturdido y le dio uno en la mejilla

Goku-muy bien pero te falta agilidad, voy a transformarme en ssj 1 para saber que me puedes a ser-dijo y empezaron a pelear, pero goku tenia mas poder y le dio uno en el cuello noqueándolo

Goku-despierta-dijo y despertó-bueno eso fue bueno, te voy a mostrar mis trasformaciones-dijo con una sonrisa

Se trasformo en ssj 1, le dijo cuanto poder tiene ssj2, ssj3, ssj dios rojo, ssj2 dios azul con kao-ken

Goku-esta es la mas fuerte asta ora-dijo

Y así pasaron 5 días, y así subieron al bote y en llegaron bajaron

Ash –vamos-dijo y fueron con lorenso y lo encontraron-hola-dijo con una sonrisa

Lorenso-pero que sorpresa-dijo y bio a misty y brook y a goku y a las 5 legendarios

Lorenso susurro-no le dijiste de latias ni latios-dijo

Ash-no ocupo desirselo-dijo confundiéndolo-tarde o temprano lo sabra-dijo

Entonces goku se puso serio al ver a bianca la falsa y se puso en guardia

Goku-quien eres-dijo

Latias-…..-no dijo nada

Goku-tuno eres humana o en este caso eres pokemon-dijo serio y se impresiono

Entoses lorenzo serró la puerta y se puso en su verdadera forma descrpcion

Latias tenía un vestido como armadura, era roja y blanca tenia pechos tamaños tasa G y piel igual roja y blanca

Ash-hola latias-dijo una persona especial para ella

Latias-ASHHHHHH-grito lo abraso, y lo beso todos se impresionaron menos brook y misty ya que se venia eso

Al separarse ash estaba en estado de chock y latias esta roja

Latias-ash ase mucho tu me gustas y me gustaría que fueras mi novio-dijo roja

Ash-….- no dijo nada todavía esta en chock

Latias-ash-dijo y se desmallo el azabache

Goku-valla-dijo

Y se fueron al patio escondido goku noto un ki, y fue a la roció del alma lo vio y sintió una presensecia y desidia liberarlo, se trasformo en ssj dios azul, todos lo vieron y puso su mano y una luz lo envolvió, y vieron una figura era latios goku al utilizar su ki divino lo dejo agotado pero lo mas estraño que el no supo porque no se des transformo, vieron a latios descripción latios en mi fic será hembra

Latios tenia una armadura como vestido era azul, tenia pechos tamaño G, y tenia piel azul y blanco y trasero que aria cualquier hombre loco y queriendo echársela

Latios-quien me libero-dijo ella y sintió la energía de goku, y lo vio tenia un aura azul y pelo azul y ojos azules como su piel tanbien, se abia sonrojado al ver lo musculoso, y se acerco y le toco el brazo y sintió los músculos, y se sonrojo mas y termino bésanoslo, y se separo lenta mente

Latios-tu me gustas-dijo

Goku-no se ellas si quieren preguntales-dijo a lo que ella bolte para recibir respuesta, ellas asintieron y se sintió feliz y lo beso un poco mas

Goku-bueno yo quiero entrenar cuanto mas vamos a estas aquí-dijo

Ash-una semana-dijo y latias y latios se sintieron feliz

Continuara

Mini historia de naruto

Vemos a la escuela y vemos como pasaban a aser hunos jutsus clones de sombra o emitasion

Maestro-A qui va naruto-dijo

Naruto-bueno este es mi nuevo jutsu-dijo jutsu sex-una bola de humo se levan dejando ver a naruto desnudo, pero chica entonces mando un beso, esto iso una hemorragia nasal a todos pero peor fue al maestro, ya que con la hemorragia nasal súper fuerte lo impulso atravesando lo pared

Naruto-jajajajajajjajajaja perdonen al autor de poner el fic en naruto, quería a jente-dijo


	6. Chapter 6

Hola jente, yo aquí ya aciendola bien el cap,

Pero dejando eso de lado, tanvien estoy aciendo fic en wattpad, si quieren verlos busquen la aplicación wattpad, pero dejando eso de lado, ya consegi teclado asi que ya puedo aser mis fic mejor, asi que acomenzar con pokemon y dragon ball super

Cap

Latios y latias-cuando se ban a quedar-les pregunto

Ash-una semana-les dijo el, asiendo que latios y latias se sientan feliz

Goku-hoye ash quieres entrenar-le pregunto

El asintió, y se posaron de un lado del gardin, entonces ash ataco primero, se lanzo contra goku,el lo esquivo fácilmente, ash al ver que lo esquivo, el rápidamente lanso un gancho contra goku en el estomago, goku sintió en golpe, el agarro la muñeca de ash galandola y a la ves dándole un rodillazo, ash callo inconsiente, goku lo vio caer.

Goku-ash tienes muy buena fuerza, pero te falta-le dijo el

Goku lo cargo, y lo dejo donde estaban los de mas, ello/as estaban en chok primera por la velocidad, y segunda por la fuerza de goku, arceus, lation, y las dos zigardes, estaban sonrojadas prla fuerza, goku cintio dos energias cerca, entonces de la nada salieron dos personas.

jesse-preparense para los problemas

James-y mas vale que teman

jesse-para proteger el mundo de la devastación

James-para unir los pueblos dento de nuestra nación

jesse-yesse

James-james

jesse y james-el equipo roket viajando ala velocidad de la luz

Mewth-meu asien

James-entregen sus pokemon

Ahs-hay no el equipo roket-dojo el ya despertado, y ala ves todo aburrido

Ash-oye goku puedo?-le pregunto

Goku-claro nomas que no eleves todo tu poder para no aserles daño-le advirtió goku, a lo que ash asintió el puso sus manos en la forma de que goku lo pone, y dijo las siguientes palabras.

Ash-hameeeeee kaaaaameeeeeee hammeeeeee kammeee- entonces de repente una bola de energía azul aparesio en medio de sus manos, pusos un manos enfrente lanzando una bola de energía Asia el equipo roker, los pokemon que estaban allí al igual que los legendarios que veían todo esto, quedaron en chok, pero latias era la que estaba sonrojada mas por ver a su amor ash defendiéndola, y a la ves a los demás, goku era el único que no estaba impresionado ya que le enseño, ya volviendo, se escucho una explosión.

james y jesse- el equipo roker esta volando otra ves-se escucho mientras salian volando, ash al ya no verlos bajo las manos y volteo a ver a goku, goku estaba con una sonrisa al estilo son, el estaba orgulloso de el

Goku-muy bien echo ash, parece que aprendiste bien de mi me recuerdas a mis hijos-dijo el borrando la sonría al recordar a sus hijos.

Brook-pero como ISO ese ataque de pokemon-le pregunto a goku

Goku-no es un ataque de pokemon-le dijo a el-es un ataque de ki, energía vital del cuerpo ok-les dijo a lo que el se acordó

Ellos asintieron ya asi paso el dia, mientras ash y latias conversaban de su futuro, y goku entrenaba, ya llegando la noche

Lorenzo-aquí va estas su evitación joven goku-le dijo

Goku-yo no soy joven, soy adulto-le dijo el, a lo que Lorenzo y latios se estrañaron, pero no les importo y los pokemon de goku o megos las anthro y sexis pokemon de goku entraron y así teniendo una noche de pación.

Mientras con ash

El se encontraba en una aviación, ash estaba platicando con latias, ella esperaba algo aci como sexo pero ash se veía que no estaba interesado, el sigio asta que latias decidió que ya era ora de que hablara de eso.

Latias-y ash que quieres aser esta noche-dijo sonrojada

Ash-pues dormir-le dijo el como si fuera lo mas normal de todo

Latias-pero otra cosa-dijo ya un poco enojada

Ash- a ya se a jugar ajedrez-le pregunto

Latias- NO QUIERO TENES SEXO OK YA ESLO QUE QUIERO-le grito

Ash-aaaaaaahhh así que tu querías eso, lo hubieras dicho desde antes-le dijo

Entonces el se acerco a latias y la empezó a besar del cuello, y así tirándolo a la cama y teniendo una noche de pasión, al igual que goku.

Continiara

Bueno chicos esto es todo el mal nacido de escritor no me pago, si me hubiera pagado talves hubiera consejo en xvox

Escritor-te escuche-de la nada se asomo una cabeza por la ventana, el estaba boca abajo

Que ahora esres ninja o que

Escritor-si ahora son ninja y te voy a casar asta matarte-le advirtió el sacando una bazuca

De donde sacaste esa bazuca

Escritor-Yo soy la reencarnación de pinki pie y ahora te destruiré- le dijo el apuntando con la vazuca y a la ves sacando un laser, y apuntando a la cabeza

AAAAAAAAHHHHH AYUDA-DIJE SALIENDO CORRIENDO

Escritor-NO ESCAPES SOLO TE BOY A DESTRUIR UN POCO- le grito el saliendo contra el mientras a la distancio se podía ver explosiones


End file.
